The Halfa's Apprentice
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Sequel to Crashed Secrets! Everybody has forgotten Danny's secret, resulting in them not knowing where he could've disappeared to! What happened? Will his friends be able to uncover the truth? Used to be The Ghost's Apprentice, title change.
1. Prolouge

I am such a hypocrite. Why? Because I'm gonna wing this. Maybe. But, *gets in Ember mode* What do you want?

Crowd: Crashed Secrets sequel!

Me: When do you want it?

Crowd: Now!

Me: Well here ya go! Enjoy! Oh yeah, and also, I'm dropping my whole 'what time and place are we' thing. You know, when I say like 'Fenton Works, Amity Park, 10:02 am'. I am finding it annoying to keep track of. And, my season four will be like regular episodes, so that won't have it anymore either, so, anyways. Enjoy!

**Exactly after Danny fell-**

The citizens of Amity Park gasped as they saw Danny transform and start falling to the ground, the other two ghosts following closely behind. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were the first to react as the three of them quickly started running off in the direction of the grounded fight, only momentarily stopping at the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle to grab some weapons and a thermos. A large group, including reporters, fans, and Danny's parents, followed after the running teens.

When the teens came to a stop, Jack and Maddie came running up to be by their side. Where they had stopped, there was a large crater in the ground. Nothing more. No ghosts. No Danny. Nothing.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, her voice echoing in the sudden silence the crowd had created. They waited a few seconds, but no reply came. Not even banter between Danny and the ghosts he had previously been fighting.

When she got no response, Sam picked a random direction to look for him, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack doing the same thing along with other people from the large crowd that had gathered.

They looked for a long time, and by around ten at night, nobody had any clue as to where Danny could've gone, or what might've happened after he fell. Eventually, the crowd died out, the reporters returned to their vans to head home, and the five ghost hunters gathered together to discuss what was going on.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be fine. I'll go home as soon as we're finished." Sam assured her hesitant parents, who soon agreed with their daughter that they should head home. Sam sighed as she approached Danny's parents, sister, and Tucker.

"What could've happened? Danny's a strong fighter, and that attack didn't last very long." Jazz said worriedly.

"Whoever had snuck up behind him was obviously pretty strong to knock him out like that…" Tucker added.

"Oh, I hope he's alright…" Maddie said in a worried tone as Jack put an arm around her shoulder to try and comfort not only her, but himself as well.

"What if Vlad has something to do with this?" Sam suddenly spoke up, accusing the first person who came to her mind.

Tucker shook his head as a no in response before replying, "It couldn't have been. He's in the thermos Danny trapped him in. Jazz, show her." Jazz nodded before taking off the backpack she wore to keep the thermos close. She opened it up and began rummaging through it.

Jazz gasped and looked up. "It's gone! The thermos is gone!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Jack and Maddie instantly, running over to double check the bag.

"It's gone! But I don't see how! I've had the bag with me the whole time!" Jazz exclaimed, dumping the remaining contents out and onto the ground.

"The Boomerang is gone too!" Tucker exclaimed as he searched through the mess of items that had been emptied out onto the ground. "We can't find Danny if that's gone too!"

"Guys! Calm down! We just need to think about this." Sam yelled, getting everybody to stop what they were doing. Sam took a deep breath before continuing. "We know that Vlad must be up to something, seeing as the thermos is gone. We can't find Danny, because Vlad obviously took the Boomerang to make it harder to find him. But, we don't know how Vlad escaped."

Everybody was silent for a moment.

"I think I know." Tucker spoke up. Everybody looked at him. "We all know that Skulker works for Vlad-well, we three know anyways. And the ghost that was first attacking Danny shot weapons at Danny. Not ecto blasts. And we all know that Skulker only ever uses weapons, such as rockets and other missile like things." Tucker explained shortly.

"All right then. So we know that Vlad has help. How does that help us? What are we going to do?" Sam asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It tells us we need to rest before we try to help. We need to rest for the night, then we'll meet at our place at eight in the morning to come up with a plan." Jazz answered, a tone of seriousness in her voice that nobody had ever heard from her. Everybody nodded and agreed to this. They all got into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, dropping off Sam and Tucker, then the three remaining Fentons headed home, all the while everybody thinking of different ways they could help Danny.

There. I have something to say: Helloooo? Pink ecto beams? Did nobody notice who obviously attacked Danny from behind? *sigh* Well, anyways, please review!


	2. I Can End Your Life at any Time

Do you guys want to make me cry? As I write this, I only have three reviews for chapter one! And after all the stress I went through as everybody demanded to make this? *starts crying* And honestly, due to writers block, I was this close-*makes small space between fingers*-to redoing the end of Crashed Secrets and not making a sequel! But noooo, I knew that would be mean, so I just dealt with it and stayed up till around one in the morning trying to think of a plot! *huffs and puffs* Anyways, this takes place several hours after Danny got attacked, so this is around ten at night. Enjoy!

Danny groaned slightly as he slowly woke up. He kept his eyes closed as he felt his head pounding with a large migraine. It took a few moments for him to realize what had happened. He gasped when he finally remembered, but instantly regretted it as he started coughing and spluttering when he felt a burning sensation begin to surface in his chest. It literally felt like his insides were on fire.

"Sir, the Whelp is awake." said a voice in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really, Skulker? What was your first clue? When he started hacking up a storm?" replied an angry voice, the sound of a fist banging hard onto some surface near by.

"Well, I was hoping you would give me instructions on what to do, Plasmius, but perhaps I'll just ask." said an annoyed voice that obviously belonged to Skulker. "Do you want me to knock him out again?"

"No. No, I need him awake for this. I'm almost done." Vlad replied, the sound of metal being clanged together momentarily. Danny groaned again, as he continued to feel the pain in his chest. He had heard the voices, but he couldn't quite make them out.

Danny attempted to move his right hand to wrap around his sore throat, for it hurt a lot from his screaming during the fight, but quickly realized he was strapped down on what felt like an examination table. Danny struggled momentarily, but quickly stopped when he realized how tired and weak he was. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a large lab-or at least that's what it looked like from the view he had of the ceiling and his vision around where he could rivet his eyes.

"Where am I…?" Danny said to himself, forgetting that there were others in the room.

"You're in my lab, Daniel." said a voice, Danny actually hearing it clearly this time. Danny instantly tensed at the voice, and gasped again, realizing it belonged to Vlad. But once again he regretted it, this time the pain in his chest becoming unbearable as he screamed in agony. When the pain finally ceased he managed to speak.

"V-Vlad?" Danny choked out.

"Of course, fool!" Vlad laughed. Danny struggled some more, but was still too weak, even with his fright energizing him.

"Let me go!" Danny screamed, only to cough some more. He started panting heavily, his chest rising up and down very fast as if he was hyperventilating.

"Yes, I'm just going to release you after risking my life to capture you. I had no intentions to use you for anything. I just decided to catch you and shares some small chitchat." Vlad said, his voice almost believable.

Danny paused a moment. "Really?" Danny asked, wondering what Vlad was trying to do.

"Of course not! Really Daniel, I thought you were smarter than that! I mean, I know your grades are terrible, but really! I thought you might have _some_ street smarts in the least!" Vlad exclaimed. Danny scowled before struggling some more. "Skulker, the device, please, if you would." Vlad said. Skulker grabbed something off of a table and handed it to Vlad.

"Would you like me to move his restraints so that you can put it on?" Skulker asked.

"Yes, if you could please…" Vlad said absentmindedly, as he tinkered slightly with the bracelet like device in his gloved hands. Skulker started walking steadily towards the trapped Danny, who as soon as he realized Skulker was heading for him, started struggling as much as possible to break free.

But once Skulker reached the slightly frightened Danny, he stopped and grabbed something from a table. He lifted it up to show that it was yet another restraint that, if you had the proper tools, you could add it on to just about anything-in this case, over Danny's upper part of his lower arm, attaching it to the examination table he currently laid on. He then ripped the other one out of the table.

Danny gasped at seeing how easy Skulker had just removed his restraint and suddenly felt a wave of fear swallow him. And the feeling increased when he saw Vlad approaching him with the strange bracelet like item in his hands. Danny squirmed, but like all his other tries, the attempt ended in vain. He watched fearfully as Vlad wrapped the odd device around his wrist, and locked it into place with a key. He then used his ecto energy to melt around the keyhole, making it impossible to ever put the key back in. Danny gasped in surprise, but once again regretted it when a feeling of pain shot in his chest.

"What is wrong with me?" Danny murmured, momentarily forgetting that Vlad was standing right there.

"You're still in pain from when I attacked you." Vlad replied simply before walking off. Danny jolted in surprise at hearing the older hybrid respond to a question he thought he had thought.

"W-what are you doing?" Danny stuttered when he saw the man messing with some controls on a large computer like device.

But Vlad seemed to ignore the boy as he glanced at Skulker. "Be at the ready." he muttered to Skulker who nodded and faced Danny. Danny gave them a fearful quizzical look before he felt the restraints on his ankles and wrists disappear into the table. It took Danny a moment to process what had just happened, but he suddenly realized that this was his chance. He quickly jumped from the table, but to the side that Skulker and Vlad were not on, which they must've forgotten about their position, and quickly went ghost. But the moment he was about to float up and blast his enemies, something stopped him.

Vlad had, in fact, just pressed a button on a remote he held in his hand, forcing Danny to completely freeze in place-not literally though. He just couldn't move.

"You're not going anywhere." Vlad stated in a matter-of-fact voice as a green hue surrounded Danny's still body. Danny looked down fearfully at his body, which at the moment was in a battle stance he couldn't move. He tried to budge, but his body wouldn't listen to his brain's commands.

"W-what? L-let me go!" Danny exclaimed, his angry eyes filling with more fear. Vlad just sighed before flipping a switch on the pocket-sized remote.

As soon Vlad had flipped this switch, Danny felt an odd feeling take over his body. Two rings surrounded his waist, transforming him back into Fenton. Danny's focus suddenly blurred as he became dizzy. Vlad smiled at the results he was getting and pressed the first button he had activated, making it so that Danny was free again. The moment he did this however, Danny didn't fight back. He was too dizzy to do so and instantly fell to his hands and knees, his head swimming and stomach lurching from being forced to do what he had just done. He groaned, feeling as if he was going to puke as he looked tiredly up at Vlad's smug face.

"I bet you're wondering what I just did, hmmm?" Vlad asked. He didn't wait for Danny to answer though. "This remote, and that bracelet you are wearing, are connected to your very nerves-if you are wondering, that is what I was doing while you were asleep. With a simple press of a button, I can make you do anything. Whether it be making you walk, use your ecto energy, morph, or…" Vlad paused for more emphasis to what he said next, "stop any part of your body needed to keep you alive."

Danny instantly paled as he listened to Vlad, but feeling his dizzy spell subside he quickly stood up and transformed once again, more ready to fight again.

But Vlad had seen this coming and simply froze Danny's movement yet again. He internally sighed, thinking of a way to get Daniel to understand. Then, as cruel as the torture would be, a thought came to mind. He flicked the switch he had used to make Danny morph once more, causing him to turn back into human again. Vlad could see the instant dizzy look in Danny's eyes and smirked as he realized he could defiantly get through to the boy using this one switch. He flicked it back again, making Danny go ghost. He allowed it to settle for a few seconds before turning him back to human. He continued to do this for several seconds, watching Danny get weaker.

While this was going on, Danny literally felt like he was going to puke with how much Vlad was making him transform, especially because when he was weak, transforming took a lot of energy. As much as his head was spinning, Danny was able to faintly hear Vlad saying in an amused voice "Off. On. Off. On."

Vlad saw that this was weakening the boy, and decided to make it faster, making it so that he would halfway transform, then quickly stop and switch back. The rings would form around his waist, travel apart, then Vlad would flip the switch and they would start to approach each other, then travel apart, then go back to where they originated.

Vlad looked down at the monitor next to him and his eyes widened at the screen.

For the screen was also connected to Danny's bracelet, but what was different, was it monitored his vitals. And the reason why Vlad was surprised, was because he didn't think that this simple act of making him morph was completely draining him. In fact, he was surprised the boy hadn't passed out by now. The numbers on the screen showed he should be way past that.

Vlad stole his gaze away from the screen and looked down at the remote, so that he could stop what he was doing. But he furrowed his brows as he noticed that the switch looked to be jammed halfway in between changing to ghost and changing human. He quickly looked up and saw what this was doing to the boy.

Danny's two rings were stuck at his knees and under his arms, his mid-section human and his upper and lower parts ghost. His eyes were shut tightly in pain as he tried to force the rings to close.

Danny was feeling a great amount of pain, but refused to pass out when he was so near-and in so much in danger at the moment-to his enemy. He tried to gasp for air as the rings were disrupting his air intake. He looked up at Vlad who's gaze was stuck on the screen beside him. As much as he didn't want to, he tried to call for help, but was unable to with being unable to breathe.

Vlad quickly moved his hand to the switch and tried to pull it to Danny's human half, but it was stuck. Vlad yanked at it, and right before it moved, he was sure it would snap. But, fortunately, it moved to Vlad's desired direction, letting Danny return back to his human form. Vlad pressed another button, letting the boy fall to the floor.

Danny wheezed and coughed, taking in as much air as he could without passing out. He tried to fight the urge of puking, but could no longer hold in the urge.

Vlad cringed and looked away, trying not to listen to the boy. When he finally heard it stop, he looked down at the panting boy, making sure to avoid eye contact with the small puddle of sick in front of him. A slight pang of guilt for putting the young hybrid through what he had just done emerged in Vlad's mind, but he quickly swallowed the feeling, replacing his guilty eyes with determination.

"You see, Daniel? I can end your life at any moment. But, I will not if you just come to me willingly." Vlad said calmly. But seeing that Danny wasn't going to reply at this moment, he looked up at Skulker. "Bring the boy to his_ room_," Vlad commanded, smirking at the term he had called the room Danny would be staying in, him and Skulker only knowing what the room was like."and lock him in there. I'll speak to him once he recuperates-" Vlad paused as he watched the boy suddenly pass out, falling to his side, luckily avoiding the mess he had made. "-well, when he wakes up." Skulker nodded before picking the young teen up and phasing through the wall.

Vlad watched the ghost disappear before he looked down at the floor with disgust.

_Honestly…He always makes things difficult._ Vlad thought as he used his energy to conjure up a mop and bucket.

*gasp, gasp* I think that was the longest chapter I've ever done! Please review! Pretty please?


	3. You Will Join Me

Yay! More reviews! *rolls around in reviews like one would do with money* *freezes when I see you all sitting there* Uh….*waves hand in front of your face like that Jedi move (don't blame me for doing it wrong if I am, I've never seen the movies)* You did not see that. You: We did not see that. Back to me: Good. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and I would like to apologize for making Danny a bit out of character in that last chapter. But, think about his current situation. Even if you had powers he does, wouldn't you be at least a little bit scared? OK. Now then, please read and enjoy!

Danny groaned as his eyes fluttered open slowly. He found himself lying on the ground-or at least that's what it felt like. He slowly sat up to find himself in a very large room. The walls, ceiling, and floor looked to be made of steel, or some other strong metal. And the walls and ceiling had a slight green glow to them. Danny looked around the large room, trying to recollect his memories of what had happened.

The room was about the size of a large bedroom, but it didn't look like a bedroom at all. The only furnishings were in fact a sink and a toilet. Nothing more. In each top corner of the room had a camera.

And it took all this searching of the room to finally allow Danny to remember what had happened.

Danny flowed with anger and stood up, but a bit to fast. He gripped his head as a slight dizzy spell washed over him, but he quickly over came it. He frantically looked around the room, trying to find a way out. His eyes landed on a door, and against his better judgment, ran over to it and gripped the handle.

But the moment he touched the handle and the door, a shock of electricity ran through Danny's body as he screamed in agony, causing him to stumble back and fall on his bottom. He held his hurt hand in his uninjured left hand and panted heavily. He looked down at his burnt hand before looking up at the door to discover it was glowing green as well. He unsteadily stood up, his anger towards Vlad for trying to keep him here powering him and blocking his better judgment of the situation.

He ran towards a wall and punched it as hard as he could but was shot back when another wave electricity forced his painful screams to tear out of his throat. This time however he didn't fall back, but he still stumbled backwards. He grabbed his head from the sudden dizziness while he unconsciously used his free hand to try and steady himself against another wall.

Not a good move.

He yelped in pain, falling to his knees from the new shock he had received. He looked up, his eyes burning green with fury. He charged his uninjured hand with as much ecto energy as he could possibly muster and shot it at the wall, only for the wall to absorb the attack and let it disappear. Danny gasped in surprise at the sight but his attention was pulled away from the wall when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Danny spun around to find the source of the voice. His eyes widened with sudden shock and fear, but were quickly replaced with anger.

"Vlad." Danny growled as he managed to pick himself up, making himself forget about the pain he was in. "What do you want?"

Vlad sighed in mock disappointment. "Daniel, you know what I want." Danny glared at Vlad, his hands fisting at his sides.

"Well, I'm not joining you. So why don't you just let me go, and we can put this all behind us after I shove you in the Fenton Thermos, leaving you there as you belong." Danny spat back angrily, not moving from his spot. For deep down, under all this anger and rebellion against the older hybrid Danny was showing, he was indeed slightly afraid. Although he himself had forgotten, his body had not forgotten that Vlad had complete control over his body.

"That's where you're wrong Daniel. You will cross over." Vlad said as he crossed his arms across his chest, pure seriousness in his voice. He smiled evilly, his fangs slightly showing. Danny shivered internally at the sound of Vlad's voice.

"No. I. _Won't_." Danny replied coldly,while each word brought his fisting hands together tighter. When Vlad just simply grinned at the defiant boy, he quickly transformed and flew at top speed at the unsuspecting man, pushing him back into the wall.

Vlad stood up from where he had fallen and looked up at Danny who had a look of shock on his face.

Danny had shot Vlad into that specific direction so that he would go flying into the wall he had thought was made of a ghost shield.

Vlad laughed at the bewildered look on Danny's face. "What's the matter Daniel?" Vlad asked teasingly.

"You-but-the wall." Danny stuttered, honestly too shocked for words.

Vlad raised an amused eyebrow. "You thought it was a ghost shield? Honestly, Daniel, you shouldn't just assume things. That is defiantly one of your many downfalls I must work on." Vlad laughed, blasting Danny back into the opposite wall.

A blood curdling scream ripped out of Danny's throat as he hit the wall and down to the floor. He picked himself up onto his hands and knees, swallowing in as much air as possible, hoping the pain would go away. He could hear Vlad's footsteps nearing him, and soon felt his hand grip a large chunk of his hair, forcing him to look up at the older man. Vlad yanked Danny up, receiving a yelp of pain from the teen.

"Come now, Daniel. Where's that fire in you? Aren't you going to fight back?" Vlad challenged him with cruelty in his voice.

Danny got over his pain as he punched Vlad in the face and phased out of his grip. He quickly flew upwards while Vlad gathered his bearings. He looked around frantically, trying to think of a way of escape.

It was then that it clicked that Vlad had obviously phased through the door, for he had not heard it open or close. Danny smiled at seeing this flaw in his containment room and he quickly flew to a wall, planning on phasing through. But when he reached the wall, instead of harmlessly passing through, his face smacked into the wall, followed by the rest of his body. Another shock sprinted through his body as he fell back to the ground once more.

Vlad grinned at seeing the boy's antics as he approached him. He flipped him over carelessly and brought him up to where their faces were only inches apart.

"It's called a DNA shield, if you must know. Specifically made for you." Vlad sneered. But his amused demeanor quickly changed into that of a threatening tone. "I suggest you willingly give up now and do as I say."

Danny's vision was slightly blurred as he tried to concentrate on what was currently happening. He stared into the older hybrid's blood red eyes and replied coldly, "You could leave me in this cell forever, set booby traps in any unsuspecting spot wherever in this room. You could threaten to waste me. But I will _never_ join you." He said this with such seriousness that he hadn't even realized he had just given Vlad several ideas.

Vlad glared at the boy before letting him drop to the floor and walking towards the door. Once he had reached the door he turned around to see the teen attempting to stand up without the help of the sturdy wall beside him.

"You will join me, eventually Daniel." Vlad stated simply as he turned back to the door. He was about to phase through when a grin came to his face as he decided to allow Danny remember one thing he was already in control of. "And I forbid you to use your ghost powers…"

Danny stared defiantly at the man and was about to blast him accompanied with some witty come back when an odd sensation began at his mid-section. He looked down fearfully only to see his energy rings slowly turning him back into Fenton. He gasped for air, for when he transformed, it would take his breath away. He had gotten used to it, and it never bothered him, but Vlad was morphing him at such a slow speed it had him gasping for air.

When he was finally back in his human form he fell back to the ground, his head spinning as he looked up at the man that had just phased through the glowing green door. Danny pondered for a moment on what to do, but before he could think of anything, his weakness finally took over as he passed out.

Hmmm…So, what do you think? Sorry about this short chapter. I just am having a hard time at the moment…Not to mention I have completely gotten sucked into an amazing story. What is it? Hmmm, I'll tell you at the end of this story, because it is very long. But anyways, please review!


	4. Something is a Bit Off

*is two seconds away from pulling hair out as I watch my clone, Amber, skip around the room screaming she's a pony* *sees you staring at me and my clone* Uh, long story made short: Vlad, me, clone, this. *points at Amber, resisting urge to blast her* Questions? *GhostDgo401, who already knows about my clone from one of my reviews raises hand* Yes GhostDog401?

GhostDog401: I still am confused.

Me: Good. Because if you understood her, then I would be scared. Now then, please enjoy this chapter of The Ghost's Apprentice!

* * *

Vlad sighed as he sat up in his bed. It was about seven in the morning, as he had just waken up from a good night's sleep. He got out of bed and did his normal daily routine of getting ready. As he adjusted his tie while looking in the mirror, a sudden thought came to remind him of something he had completely forgotten about.

Daniel.

An amused smile crept up on his lips as he thought about how he had the young hybrid right in his grasp, not to mention that he had done a little something to make sure he wasn't found out the night before. He glanced at the clock to see it was now around seven thirty. He wondered whether or not Daniel would be awake or not. Probably not, seeing as he was a teenage boy, and had been terribly weakened the day before.

Vlad suddenly morphed, deciding to go visit his lab so he could see what the young hybrid had been doing and if he was sleeping or not. But before he could even phase through the floor the large mansion started shaking violently, a noise that sounded like a deep screaming ringing through the every wall.

Vlad gasped as he covered his ears, instantly knowing that the teen was awake and was back to trying to break free with that terrible attack he had, fortunately for him, only encountered once. He quickly teleported away from his current spot in his room and soon appeared in the large room Danny was being kept in. But as soon as he got there and saw that nothing but the toilet and sink were being destroyed, teleported outside the door and waited for the wail to stop.

Finally the yelling ceased and Vlad phased through the door, his eyes closed, hoping nothing was damaged. He peeped his eyes open and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Very little had been destroyed. In other words, he could keep Danny in here without having the need to be worried.

However, there was water seeping on the floor from the destroyed sink and toilet, the cameras were defiantly out of use, and Danny was in the middle of the room, panting on his hands and knees. Vlad seemed to be amused for a moment, seeing Danny there, out of breath from his failed attempt to escape. But just as suddenly as he had became amused, anger settled in.

"That wasn't a smart move." Vlad said darkly, resulting in Danny stopping his heavy breathing. He slowly turned his head around, his eyes slightly hazy from the attack he had used while he was still weak, and obviously didn't have the energy to even attempt to do. Vlad floated down to the ground and started walking towards Danny, who could only watch in slight terror as the man approached him. "As much as I would like to teach you a lesson right now, I have to fix this room." Vlad took out the remote he had used just last night and looked down at it.

Danny tensed at seeing the remote, but did nothing. He refused to show the man he was afraid. But that choice was quickly swatted away as he suddenly felt his lungs stop working. He threw his hands up to his throat, his mouth wide open as he attempted to breath. He stared at Vlad with horror in his eyes, wondering what he was trying to do.

Vlad just watched the boy struggle for a few moments before Danny started swaying side to side. His eyes started to close, and Vlad let go of the button, knowing Danny wouldn't be able to recover before passing out.

"We'll talk about this later." Vlad said coldly as Danny thumped to the ground, completely unconscious. Vlad sighed before bringing his wrist up to his mouth before coolly saying, "Skulker? When you get this message, I need you to come make some repairs for me…" Vlad looked around the room before terminating the call and picking the boy up and carrying him out of the room while deactivating the DNA shield.

* * *

Jazz woke up that morning feeling very…odd. As she sat up in bed, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Honestly, to her, nothing seemed wrong, but deep down, she felt as if she had…forgotten something. But being unable to remember, she simply got out of bed and went about with her daily routine. Once she was done she quickly grabbed her backpack, seeing that she would be late for school if she didn't hurry, and ran out of her room.

As she passed Danny's bedroom, she had the sudden urge to go in there to wake him up, for normally in the mornings he opened his door when he went to school so that Jazz knew he was OK. She reached her hand towards the door handle but then decided against it, thinking that Danny needed to learn how to get up at the right time. She ran down the stairs and made a quick stop at the kitchen to grab a bagel for the go before she headed out the door and off for school.

* * *

Sam awoke to the voices of her over peppy parents trying to wake her up by opening her curtains.

"Rise and shine!" they chorused. Sam just moaned, rolling over to avoid the bright sunlight.

"I'm getting up! Jeez! I have an alarm clock you know, I don't need the curtains opened!" Sam said grouchily, when at that moment the said alarm just went off.

Seeing that Sam was going to get up Pamela and Jeremy Manson kissed her on her forehead and left her to get ready.

Sam sat up and turned off her alarm and was about to get up when a picture she kept on her nightstand caught her attention. She picked it up and studied it with a warm smile.

The picture had Danny, Tucker, and her smiling brightly at whoever was taking the picture, which looked to be her as she had her arms stretched out and the three were obviously trying to be close to get all three of them into the photo.

But as she looked at Danny in the picture, an odd sensation swept her mind. She didn't know what it was, so she just brushed it off as she set it down and got ready for school.

* * *

Tucker looked around his messy room as he began to wake up. He jumped out of bed when he saw the time on the clock and rushed into his bathroom, trying to get ready as fast as possible.

When he came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later he was steadying his signature hat on his head with one hand while grabbing his backpack and PDA with another. But as he snatched his backpack off his desk it swept a notebook to the ground. Tucker paid it no mind, as his bedroom was already a mess. But when he tripped over a leg to his computer chair, his face landed on the notebook, making it so that he could read what was written out.

_To do:  
__See what Vlad's up to.  
__Find Danny.  
__See if there are any new Doomed game on the market afterwards._

Tucker stared at the paper, mainly looking at the top two things on his to-do list. At first he simply just thought it was nothing, as they were constantly watching Vlad's schemes, they always had to find Danny due to constant ghost fights in the middle of class, and well, the last one made perfect sense.

But just in case Tucker tore the slip of paper out of the book and stuffed it in his backpack before exiting his room and running outside to head to Sam's house, as she was closest to him, so he went to her house, then the two of them would head to Danny's house and the three would then walk to school together.

But as he came into view of Sam's mansion, his PDA started beeping. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that Jazz was calling. He pressed a button before bringing the PDA up to his ear, knowing that Jazz hardly ever called his PDA unless it was important.

"Hello?" Tucker asked as he slowed down his pace.

_"Tucker? It's me Jazz. I was just calling to let you know that you and Sam might as well just head off to school. Danny slept in and I was running late so I didn't have the time to wake him up." _Said Jazz from the other line.

"Oh, alright." Tucker replied. "See ya later."

_"Ok, bye." _Tucker hung up the phone as he reached Sam's door. He was about to knock when the door suddenly opened.

"Wow, you're actually on time today." Sam greeted with a smile.

"Hey, it's bound to happen sometime isn't it?" Tucker teased. "By the way, Jazz just called. She said for us to just head to school. Danny slept in and she didn't have the time to wake him up."

Sam sighed before walking out the door to walk to school with her male friend. "He probably had a long night." she said, thinking of how he probably had some ghost fights last night.

Tucker didn't say anything, but just nodded in agreement as they headed down the street.

* * *

So, that took exactly two pages. Anyways, sorry for the slow chapter. And I bet your just dying to see what Vlad has done, aren't you? Well, it should be explained soon! Please review!


	5. Booby Trap

*has managed to quit fighting with Amber, and is letting her help with my story*

Amber, from background: Hi everybody!  
Me: Amber, remember what I said…?  
Amber: *backs off slightly, over peppy look falters slightly into mild smile* Sorry. *waves at readers*  
Me: *rolls eyes* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yep, I have not much to say-*glares at Amber when I see her about to sarcastically gasp* Don't even think about it! *glances back at you* Uh, yah. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Danny sat up abruptly, taking in as much air as possible. But when he looked around at his surroundings, he realized that the room he was prisoner in, it wasn't damaged at all….

Could it have been a dream?

No, of course not. Danny realized it couldn't have been a dream, as he could feel the pain in his chest from the little stunt Vlad performed on him.

Danny scanned the room over again, realizing that Vlad had done that so that he could remove him from the room, fix it, then put him back in. Danny scowled slightly at the thought of the evil man.

Danny got up, a little off balance and walked over to the door in hopes of being able to look out the small window. He accidentally touched the door, and in return jumped back, expecting a shock. But nothing happened. He looked at it with curiosity and eventually decided to try the walls.

Bad choice.

He hissed in pain as he yanked his hand back, feeling the electricity tingle through his arm. But after he got used to the strange feeling, he quickly glanced at the door with curiosity.

"Why didn't it shock-Gah!" Danny yelped when he suddenly discovered water filling up the room, all ready up to his ankles and quickly rising. He looked frantically around the room and saw that water was pouring out of the sink faucet, the toilet, and out of several new holes in the walls.

Danny started to panic as he tried to settle his scrambled and panicked mind and find a reason for what was going on. But when he felt the water at his thighs, he settled on finding a way to stop the rising water.

He sloshed through the water, not thinking of going ghost due to his panic, and reached the sink. He grabbed the knobs and tried to turn them, but when he did, they snapped off. He gasped in surprise as the water flow just became faster and water started squirting out of the pipes. He backed up in surprise only to fall back into the water.

When he managed to stand back up, however, the water had risen up to his neck, and was rising at an amazing rate. He looked around for some means of escape, but found none. Soon, he found himself floating.

He looked up in fear at the ceiling, which was approximately another six feet. So with this guess, Danny could suppose the room was about twelve feet high, seeing he was about five feet in height, and he had about one foot underneath him-for the moment, as it continued to rise.

"Vlad! I know you're doing this, so knock it off!" Danny exclaimed, not knowing if the older hybrid could hear him or not. But not getting a response, he just yelled in anger as he unwillingly quickly approached the ceiling.

Oddly enough, Danny didn't even think of going ghost in all this. His mind was simply, utterly lost in all the panic. And when he felt the ceiling touch the top of his head, it only got worse.

"I'm serious V-Vlad!" Danny shouted, fear lacing his voice. He was indeed a good swimmer, but he was never good at holding his breath under water. But now was obviously the time he was going to have to learn.

Danny took a deep breath and was plunged under water as the water finally stopped flooding in and had reached the ceiling. He swam to the bottom of the room with little struggle and made his way to the door. He pounded on the door, knowing it wouldn't shock him, and also knowing he had only a little over a minute before he would have to breathe.

Getting nowhere, Danny finally tried to go ghost. But to his dismay, Vlad had obviously blocked this power, knowing that if he could transform, he would be able to survive without breathing. Danny let out a few air bubbles in order to finish his large breath he had taken when he was able to, but only a little.

After a few more seconds Danny let out more air, but he could no longer hold in his breath. He gasped for air, only to let his lungs fill with water. Danny grabbed at his throat as little black dots started to blur his vision. His body started to go limp as it floated back up to the ceiling. But as he started loosing conscious, the room started to mysteriously drain all the water it had gathered.

The water eventually was all gone, leaving Danny coughing and spluttering on the ground. He turned himself intangible, luckily able to let the water flood out of his lungs. He flipped himself over onto his back, taking in as much air as his air-deprived lungs would allow him.

"You look a little tired, little badger." said a voice. Danny's breath nearly stopped as he shot straight into a sitting position.

"Very funny Plasmius. I tell you that you could booby trap the place and you decide to take up my advice. Hilarious." Danny managed to cough. Vlad just smiled evilly as he floated next to the door. But before he could reply, Danny continued. "But like I said, I'm still not going to join you. My friends and family and anybody else who's willing to are going to try and save me. They know about me and they know about y…" Danny's voice trailed off for two reasons. One being that Vlad's grin had only grown with Danny's every word, and the other being that he realized that they did know about him, but he had not gotten the chance to tell them about Vlad. He had meant to tell them, but that was when Skulker had attacked…

"That is where you are wrong, Daniel." Vlad replied, tugging Danny out of his thoughts. And seeing Danny's confused look, he continued by saying, "You see, after having my powers for a few years, I began to fear what would happen if somebody discovered my secret. And so, I created a little device.

"This device has the power to make somebody, anybody, forget something. It can only be used once, so that is why I made it so that I could allow it to use it's power across the world." Vlad paused when he continued to see Danny's confused look.

"Now, I was sure that nobody would ever discover my secret, but, better safe than sorry I would say. And to make a long story short, I used that one time use to erase the world's knowing of your secret." Vlad grinned at Danny's shocked look.

Danny didn't want to believe him. But that would make sense as far as his friends and family not discovering where he was. Of course they were smart enough to figure out who was responsible fairly quick at least. But how would he erase only his revealing, and not his own? Of course they must believe him to be their 'perfectly innocent mayor' still if he was currently residing in his mansion here in Amity Park-or at least Danny guessed that's where he was, seeing as he only knew of Vlad's mountain chalet and his Amity Park mansion.

And as if reading his thoughts, Vlad continued. "And I suppose you're wondering how I covered your secret as well as mine as far as your classmates and parents, hmm? Well, let me be the one to point out the obvious: I simply erased everybody's-yes I mean the whole world," Vlad added at seeing Danny's still confused look, "-memory all the way to right before the time that I set up the field trip. So, nobody has no idea as to where you are." Vlad finished, folding his arms in front of his chest in a I-win sort of way to match his smug look.

Danny stared at Vlad for a moment before saying, "You're lying."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at Danny's sure tone. "Oh really? And what makes you think I a-" Vlad's voice was cut off as a sound was heard.

_Ring, Ring!_

Vlad looked down, noticing it was his phone. He grabbed it and a small grin came across his lips when he saw who it was. Vlad looked at Danny for a moment before blasting a cover over his mouth. Danny instantly tried to take it off. Vlad flipped the phone open, put it on speaker phone and answered.

"Maddie! What a pleasant surprise. What do I owe this pleasure?" Vlad asked in a happy mood. Danny froze when he heard his Mother's name, and his blood ran cold at the response Vlad received.

There was choked sobs on the other end before Maddie finally answered.

_"V-Vlad? This isn't a s-social call." _Maddie replied through suppressed sobs. _"D-Danny's missing!"_

"Oh, Maddie, that's terrible! Are you sure he isn't just, how do the kids say it? 'Hanging out' somewhere?" Vlad asked in a convincing tone.

_"N-no. W-we haven't seen him in three d-days!" _Maddie replied, still crying._ "H-have you seen him?" _she continued, sad hope in her voice.

"I'm sorry Maddie, I couldn't say as I have…" Vlad replied, his voice trailing off with an evil grin towards the still Danny.

_"W-well, if you do, p-please let us know." _Maddie requested.

"Of course Maddie, of course. I'll keep my eye out." And with that Vlad hung up. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Danny, and before Danny could say anything, he said, "And in case you're wondering, no, I did not plan that. That was as much of a surprise to you as it was me."

Danny finally continued to try and pry the cover over his mouth off but scratched himself when Vlad suddenly let it vanish.

Before Danny could say anything, Vlad tilted his head slightly before saying, "I suggest you reconsider how you would like to spend your visit here. Either stay here until you submit, or submit and you will live a fine life. I'll teach you everything I know, and I can guarantee you'll be happy." Before Danny could protest, Vlad teleported out of the room, leaving Danny sitting there, and letting him swim in his thoughts.

* * *

So, um, maybe I should tell you why this took so long? Yah, I suppose….well, at first I was just procrastinating, then I had writer's block, and now, my grandparents are visiting. But, I had enough time to come on here and type and post this. So please review and leave me your thoughts!


	6. Remembering

OK, so I feel really bad for letting my updates spread so far apart. Which brings me to the topic of Your Worst Nightmare: I am so sorry about not updating it in like, forever. I've just been kind of…not interested. But I promise another chapter soon. Perhaps tomorrow. I'm not going to guarantee it, but maybe. Anything else? Hmmm…I don't think so. So please enjoy!

* * *

Jazz looked down at her watch impatiently. She was standing next to Sam, Tucker and Danny's lockers because she needed to talk to Sam and Tucker about Danny's disappearance. It had been three and a half days since they saw their half ghost friend, and Jazz had finally found something that might lead them to where he might be.

"It's just not like him to just vanish!" said a voice that was approaching Jazz. Jazz looked up to see Sam and Tucker talking to each other-about Danny no doubt-and were quickly approaching their lockers.

"Well, he is a ghost…" Tucker replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Darn it, Tucker! You know that's not what I mean!" Sam exclaimed angrily as she reached her locker. She was about to continue when she saw Jazz standing there with a very anxious look on her face. "Jazz? What are you doing here in the Freshman hall? Don't you have early classes you go to?"

"Yes, I do, but I found something that might help us find Danny." Jazz explained quickly, digging in her backpack. "Here!" she exclaimed, pulling out what looked like a diary.

"Uh, a diary? How is that going to help us?" Sam asked, taking the small book from Jazz and flipping through it.

"Turn to page ninety-four." Jazz instructed. Sam did as she was told and flipped through the pages to find the right page. She stopped when she found it and read what was written.

"We never went to some haunted caves in California…" Sam commented as she flipped through the next few pages, that were obviously between the time they 'left' and 'returned' from their trip. Tucker leaned over Sam's shoulder to see what she was reading.

Jazz snatched the book away and flipped to another page. "Maybe you didn't, but as far as I knew, your whole class left. And when you guys got back, everybody had somehow figured out Danny's secret." Jazz quickly added, turning to another page. Sam took it again and started reading.

_3/26/04_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today Mom, Dad, Danny, and his class returned from their trip to the haunted caves in California. But oddly enough, they never arrived. As far as Danny told me, their plane was crashing, resulting in his revelation of his ghost half, he saved everybody, and ironically, they ended up in the Rockies._

_When they crashed, after some time, Vlad just so happened to 'bump into them', inviting them to stay with him._

_But Danny says it was all just a scheme to get him over to Vlad's side. Luckily though, Danny managed to stop Vlad, and now everybody returned and was fine-with Vlad stuck in a Fenton Thermos._

_Everything was going fine until the town meeting where Danny revealed himself further to the city, and in turn the rest of the world. But before he could even get to the part about 'Mayor Vlad' no longer being around and being mayor, there was a ghost attack.'_

_We're sure it was Skulker and Vlad. I'm sure, Mom and Dad are sure, and so are Sam and Tucker. We're going to get to the bottom of this. We're going to save Danny, no matter what it takes._

Sam and Tucker just stared at the page for a moment before Tucker remembered he had something in his pocket that now made sense. He quickly looked around in his bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Then that explains my to-do list!" Tucker exclaimed, showing it to Sam and Jazz, who were still silent.

Sam studied the list, and then the diary page for a few moments, trying to make sense of this big mess. And then, it clicked. Her memories of the past week and a half finally came rushing back to her.

"Oh my gosh! Guys, I know where Danny's got to be! I remember everything!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. She turned to Tucker and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Tucker, remember? We were going to California, the plane engine caught on fire, Danny accidentally went ghost, he saved us all and-" Sam paused for a moment, blushing at remembering that Danny and herself had finally told each other about their feelings for each other. But deciding to skip over that, she continued. "-and Vlad showed up, and then for the week Danny was quiet and we were trying to figure out why, then Vlad revealed himself the day we were to leave and Danny managed to stop him!" Sam finally finished her filibuster of an explanation. "Tucker, Vlad must've erased our memories somehow!" Tucker pulled himself away from Sam, for by this time she had started shaking him.

"Sam, calm down! How do you know all this?" Tucker exclaimed while Jazz just stared at Sam for her abrupt outburst.

"Tucker, remember. Just think. Remember the flames on the plane? The surprised looks on everybody's faces when Danny transformed? Falling to the ground when Danny saved us? Staying at Vlad's and Vlad never letting Danny out of his sight-let alone out of his reach?" Sam exclaimed, throwing her arms up in desperation, hoping she wasn't just going crazy.

But no, she was sure she wasn't going crazy. She was absolutely sure what she was saying was completely valid. It just had to be! What other explanation for Danny's sudden absence was there? It had to be true!

Tucker stared at Sam's desperate look for a moment as everything came flooding back to him.

"Oh my gosh, Sam, you're right! How could we forget?" Tucker exclaimed, putting his hands to the sides of his face in utter surprise that they could've forgotten something so important.

"Perhaps Sam is right. He could've erased everybody's minds. I don't know how, but it is the only logical explanation." Jazz finally said. Sam and Tucker looked at her, actually surprising them as they had completely forgotten she had been standing right there the whole time, and that she was part of the reason they had remembered. "And of course you guys have well enough memories to trigger them back, but I don't remember anything due to my not being there."

"How are we going to save him?" Sam finally said quietly.

"We'll break into Vlad's mansion-at least that's where I think he would take him-and try and break him free. We can go tomorrow morning. It's our only choice." Tucker replied in a serious tone.

"Then it's settled. You guys come over at eight tomorrow morning and we'll get what we need before we go." Jazz continued, not even caring that they would be skipping school. The other two teens nodded in agreement as the bell rang. "I'll see you guys after school. Until then, just try and think of ways we can break in." Jazz yelled over her shoulder as she ran off to class.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before heading off to their respectful classes.

* * *

Didn't see that coming did ya? Well, I had fun writing this chapter. Don't exactly know why, seeing as Danny wasn't even in it, but I enjoyed it nevertheless. And by the way, there's a poll on my profile that is highly important towards season four and what I'm doing. I'd appreciate it if you participated-that is, if it actually worked this time. Anyways. Please review!


	7. Finding Danny

**I am working especially hard for you guys. Why? Because that amazing story I was reading is not finished and I finally reached the so-far-end, and now I have to wait for the update that will probably come in month. But, that gives me time to work for you guys. Not to mention I convinced Amber to go on a trip to Greenland. *smiles evilly, thinking of her thinking how it should be sunny and it's really actually icy* Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Tucker knocked on the Fenton's door and waited impatiently. A few moments later Maddie answered the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Hi kids. Can I help you?" Maddie asked in a happy voice, although you could tell she was still troubled and worried over Danny's odd disappearance.

"We were just wondering if there's been any news on Danny." Sam lied, shifting her empty backpack slightly.

"No. We haven't found anything, and neither have the police…" Maddie's voice trailed off sadly as she looked down at the ground.

"Do you think we could come in and see Jazz? We were planning on walking to school with her." Tucker asked.

Maddie looked up before replying, "Sure. Come on in." She opened the door some more, allowing the two teens to enter. "She's in the kitchen eating breakfast." Sam and Tucker nodded politely before racing past her and into the kitchen.

Jazz stood up the moment she saw the two teens enter the kitchen. "I was staring to think you guys weren't coming!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Sorry! I was running a little late due to my parents trying to force me into a dress." Sam grumbled, crossing her arms. "I really was trying to hurry." she added sadly, looking down at her feet guiltily.

"She really was Jazz." Tucker assured. Jazz's accusing glare disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I just really want to make sure Danny's OK." Jazz said softly.

Sam looked up with a forgiving look. "It's OK. So, let's do this." Sam replied. Jazz and Tucker nodded before sneaking into the lab. Jazz ran over to a table and grabbed a couple weapons before handing them to Sam and Tucker, who in turn stuffed them into their empty book bags.

Once they had gathered all the stuff they needed, they ran back upstairs just in time to not get caught by the older Fentons.

"All right. We're gonna go now. Call me if you guys hear anything on Danny." Jazz quickly said before the three teens ran out of the room and out of the building, not giving the older Fentons a chance to answer them.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz peeked out from behind a bush that resided in front of the large mansion of Vlad Masters. They secretly watched as his limo pulled out of the drive way. Once it was gone and out of sight the three teens quickly made their way over to the door.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and managed to hack into the security system.

They crept through the halls quietly, wondering where to look first. They passed hallway after hallway, door after door, but they had no idea where to start. Soon though, they came across a room with the label 'SECURITY' on it. Knowing this was a good place to start, they entered, although they had to type in a password, which they were able to thanks to Tucker's PDA hacking into the system. They walked over to a large mainframe system that had dozens of screens on the wall.

"Look!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to the one in the very center. They gasped at seeing what the screen showed. At first glance, it was just a plain white room with glowing green walls and a toilet and a sink. But a closer look brought your attention to a far corner where a small figure was.

Danny.

But it didn't look like the brave Danny they knew. He had his knees brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his head buried behind his knees. And he was obviously shaking-a lot. He looked so vulnerable. So…scared.

They were all speechless at the sight of him. Finally, Jazz gulped.

"Maybe it's a fake video?" Jazz suggested, although they all knew it was real. But not wanting it to be true, Tucker typed something in the large computer system.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, watching Tucker type in a bunch of things.

"Trying to get access to an earlier video, like yesterday." Tucker replied. Finally, after a moment's silence of key tapping, the screen with Danny changed and was replaced by an earlier recording.

Danny was blasting the walls continuously, each ray very sloppy. Wanting to understand what was going on, Tucker managed to find the audio button. They jumped in surprise at the sudden yells that were coming from the Danny in the video.

"LET ME OUT VLAD! I'M SERIOUS! YOU'RE LYING, AND I KNOW IT! LET. ME. OUT!" Danny screamed with each blast. But finally, his hands fell to his sides in defeat as he fell to his knees. He changed from his ghost form back into that of his human form, burying his face in his hands. Knowing they would need it, Tucker maximized the volume sensitivity.

"I-I can't do this…He has to be l-lying! The-they can't forget! I-I need them!" Danny cried to himself silently, his body shaking as sobs escaped his lips. But as if remembering the cameras that were around his room, he looked up.

"I'm not joining you! Y-you may have me trapped here, but I know you're lying! They know where I am and they're going to come!" Danny exclaimed, although there was slight fear in his voice.

"Is that really what you want, Daniel?" came a sudden voice that they knew was Vlad's. At first the three teens were confused, but soon Jazz saw the speaker that was in front of them that could probably be used to communicate with the boy.

Danny's form stilled for a moment and he was silent.

"No…They would get hurt…" Danny finally silently admitted.

"That's right Daniel. Now then be a good boy and just do what's right." Vlad replied. Danny's head snapped up, fire in his eyes.

"I am doing the right thing: Not joining you!" Danny exclaimed, although he remained on the ground. Vlad's chuckles could be heard over the intercom.

"Very well. I suppose I'll leave you to your musings." was Vlad's final response. Then there was silence.

Danny was still for a moment before he stood up, clearly outraged.

"LIAR!" Danny exclaimed, throwing a large ecto blast at one of the walls, only for the wall to absorb the attack. With that being done, Danny once more fell to his knees, face in his hands, and wept.

Unable to take anymore, Tucker quickly switched off the tape and it then resumed to the current tape that was watching Danny, who was still curled up in that hopeless ball.

"Let's try and talk to him." Sam suggested, pressing a button that was next to the speaker.

_"Thumb print security needed. Hair sample needed. Voice sample needed."_ said a robotic female voice, that oddly sounded just like Maddie.

"Darn it!" Sam exclaimed, pounding her fists down on the machine.

"Tucker, do you think you can find the coordinates to the security cameras in Danny's room to your PDA so we can find out where he is?" Jazz asked.

"Sure thing!" Tucker replied as he yet again pulled out his trusty PDA. He fiddled around for a few moments before it beeped several times. "Got it! Follow me!" The two teens followed him nervously through the hallways.

Eventually, after about five minutes of walking, the three finally came to a long hallway. And very long it was. It had to be at least the length of three houses alone! And at the end of the long hallway, was a single door. Just one.

The three teens took a deep breath each before making their way down the hall. They pressed their backs against the walls on either side, Sam and Tucker on one side, and Jazz on the other. When they had finally reached the door, the peaked in through the small window.

And inside, was Danny

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, I had a short time on the computer, and I promise I'll get another chapter up soon. I'm gonna start updating in the afternoon rather than at night. But um, sorry for leaving you hanging there, please review! They give me inspiration!**


	8. Uh oh

***smiles* Told ya I would hurry. Anyways, sorry about that little drop off. I was very busy at the time and barely had time to write what I did. I'm still busy, but I love my readers (as a star would a fan kind of way) and I like to make them happy with updates. At the time, my head is swimming with season four episode ideas. *smile widens* Also: I AM SO MAD THAT JUSTIN BARFER BEAT OUT TAYLOR SWIFT! TAYLOR SWIFT IS WAY BETTER THAN HIM! (sorry, but I am not sorry to you JB fans out there). I mean, think about this: Taylor Swift CD's that are several months old are still like, 13 dollars, while JB's newest CD's are like, 8 dollars. Proof=TS is soooooo much better than JB. Anyways, my anger is gone, so please enjoy this!**

* * *

"Danny…" the three teens said at the same time as they gazed at the shaking boy. They were all silent for a moment, just glad that they found him.

"Tucker, do you think you can break us in?" Jazz finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Tucker replied, snapping back to reality. He lifted his PDA up to a machine that was obviously password protected and hacked into the system. "Ugh! Seriously?" Tucker exclaimed, looking away from the password.

"What? What's the password?" Sam asked curiously.

"Daniel Masters! That dude is messed up!" Tucker replied, disgust in his voice. Jazz forced a gag down while Sam literally gagged as she typed in the password.

The moment she typed it in the door opened, sounding as if it was air locked as it sounded like air came rushing out. At the sudden noise, Danny's body stopped shaking and tensed, although he didn't look up.

"Go away." Danny muttered, just loud enough for them to hear him. When the three teens just stood there and Danny could tell that 'Vlad'-as that is who he thinks it is-wasn't leaving, green energy formed in his hands.

"I said, go. Away!" Danny exclaimed, snapping his head up and jumping up to his feet at the same time. His face was tearstained and there was a hurt expression mixed with hate in his eyes. But when his eyes caught who was really at the door, his hateful look softened and the energy died in his hands. "S-Sam? Tucker? Jazz? What are you guys doing here?" he asked shakily. He wanted them here, but in another way, he didn't. They could get hurt…

"We're here to save you Danny." Sam said, walking into the large glowing green room, Jazz and Tucker following her.

"N-no. You guys have to get out of here. It's not safe for you to be here!" Danny replied, shaking his head worriedly while backing away. He stopped when Sam reached him and touched his shoulder. His icy blue gaze met her amethyst one. "H-how did you guys find out where I was? Vlad said he erased everybody's memories."

"He obviously did. But thank Jazz for keeping a diary and Tucker making to-do lists." Sam replied, taking his hand. "Now let's go." She started pulling him towards the door, but Danny hesitated.

"Danny, why aren't you coming? Don't you want to get out of here?" Jazz asked in a worried tone.

"Of course I want to leave. But I can't. Vlad's here and I'm surprised you haven't already gotten caught! You have to get out of here! Without me." Danny replied shakily, pulling his hand out of Sam's grasp. But Sam just yanked it back while Tucker pushed him from behind and Jazz grabbed the shoulder of the hand that had the security bracelet on his wrist. But none of them seemed to notice it, even with it now blinking red for whatever reason.

"Guys, seriously, if Vlad finds out you're-" Danny started to protest, although he really wanted to go.

"Danny, Vlad isn't here. He left to City Hall for business." Tucker interrupted Danny, who at that moment stopped struggling. But when he saw that they were approaching the end of his 'room' and the glowing green surrounding, he started struggling again. This time though, it was out of not wanting to be shocked.

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker continued to pull Danny out of the room, wondering why Danny was giving such a struggle. Jazz and Sam, who were in front of the two male teens, stepped out the door. But when Danny was finally pulled out of their grasp, they turned away with their eyes wide in surprise.

Danny's whole body was out of the room except his right hand, which they now noticed the blinking bracelet. And focusing more on Danny, they noticed that he was shaking and biting down his lip to keep from screaming.

"Danny, what's wrong? Why can't you leave? And what's that on your wrist?" Sam asked, grabbing onto Danny's shoulders.

Danny pulled away and tried to get back into the room, but it seemed as if when he got taken out by somebody else, he had to be taken back in by that somebody else.

"Push me back in! Now!" Danny moaned in pain.

"Danny, we can't! We have to get you o-" Jazz protested, but was cut off when Danny finally let out a scream of pain as the electrical currents running through his body were too much to bare. Jazz and Sam shared a worried look before pushing Danny back in the room. When he was back in the room and away from the wall, he fell on his hands and knees and was breathing heavily. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz rushed to his side, trying to comfort him.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Tucker asked. Danny took a few more deep breaths before answering.

"Nothing. You guys have to go. Now." Danny replied, pain in his voice.

"We're not leaving until you tell us what's wrong." Jazz lied, for they were also not leaving until Danny agreed to break out.

Danny sighed. "I can't leave as long as either the security system is up, or as long as I'm wearing this." Danny replied, holding up his right wrist to show them the contraption. "And whenever I even touch those walls, I get electrical currents running through my body. Now can you just leave? I don't want you guys to get caught. I don't want Vlad to hurt you…" Danny's firm voice turned into that of worry and concern for his friends and sister.

Sam looked at Tucker with a serious look. "Do you think you could take down the security system?"

Tucker nodded. "I can try. Let me go do that." He got up and ran over to the door where the controls were on the other side in the hallway.

Sam turned back to Danny and grabbed his chin, making him look up at her. "We're gonna get you out of here, and nobody is going to get hurt. All right?" she assured Danny.

Danny, knowing he couldn't object any more, for he knew he couldn't win-Sam just always had to have her way. And he loved that about her-nodded his head.

Sam, taking this as him finally agreeing, let go of him and with the help of Jazz, helped Danny to his feet. Just then, Tucker came running towards him.

"Tucker, why aren't you getting the security down?" Jazz asked, a bit worried that he couldn't do it.

Tucker bit down on his lip as he approached Danny. He glanced down at his PDA at some info he was reading from the security system and back up at Danny.

"Dude, please forgive me for this." Tucker said apologetically.

"Forgive you for w-OW! What was that for?" Danny exclaimed, bringing a hand to his throbbing head where Tucker had just yanked out a fistful of his raven black hair.

"The security system. Vlad seriously is twisted in the mind." Tucker replied before running back to the door. The three teens that were still left in the room shared confused looks before the green glow around the room disappeared.

"Tucker, you did it!" Sam exclaimed.

Tucker's face appeared around the corner of the door, his face beaming. "Yep. And it's thanks to good ole technology!" Tucker said happily, kissing his PDA. Sam, Danny, and Jazz rolled their eyes before Sam and Jazz each took one of Danny's wrists and started pulling him out of the room.

Danny tensed and closed his eyes as he came right up to door. But after a few moments he peeked his eyes open and saw he was through the door, completely unharmed. He blinked in surprise as he realized he was still being dragged down the hall. He started falling in step with the three other teens, although he had a terrible feeling.

Feeling that Danny was no longer pulling back and was walking on his own, Sam and Jazz let go of him, knowing he was following. But then, hearing Danny's footsteps stop abruptly, they turned around to see Danny standing still. It looked as if he had stopped right in mid-step-literally! Not to mention his whole body was glowing green.

"Danny, what are you waiting for?" Jazz exclaimed. But then, she saw Danny's fearful gaze averted right above them and slightly behind them.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here…" said a voice. The three teens spun around and gasped in surprise at who was right behind them.

Vlad.

* * *

**There, TurkeyHead, please don't hit me with the pan! Pretty please? Everybody, please review!**


	9. I Agree

**Happy Dannyversary! Yes, On April 3rd, 2004, Danny Phantom came on the air. And just to let you know, I wrote this in like, under an hour because I completely forgot! And what kind of Phantom Phanatic would I be if I didn't update on this very special day? But honestly, for once, as much as I hate to admit it, I am winging this. Yes, I EmberMclain13 am winging it. I was really busy and actually had no time to even think out a plot for this chapter. All's I knew was the outcome of this chapter. That's it. Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

"What a surprise." Vlad commented, an evil grin appearing on his face. The four teens just stood there in shock-well, Danny couldn't move even if he wanted to due to Vlad's control over his body. "And how I love surprises."

"Vlad, this isn't what it looks like!" Danny finally spoke up. The other three teens' looks zipped over to Danny.

"Oh? Is what I am seeing not a jailbreak?" Vlad asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head slightly, gazing at Danny.

"No. They might think I was really leaving, but honestly, I was just telling them that so they would leave. The moment we reached the door and they had exited I was going to put the security back up!" Danny lied fearfully.

"You're a terrible liar." Vlad commented. But then he added, "I saw the security tapes, Daniel. I'm not a fool. But you on the other hand…" Vlad chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

Sam inched towards Danny while Vlad laughed silently to himself.

"Danny, why would you do that?" Sam whispered.

"I wasn't going to. I knew you would get your way, so I really was leaving, although I should've known Vlad being gone was too good to be true." Danny replied quietly as Tucker and Jazz inched towards him as well.

"But, as much as I'm sure Daniel would like for you to stay, I'm going to ask for you to leave." Vlad requested, moving off to the side of the hallway and making a polite gesture for them to leave.

"We're not going anywhere unless Danny is coming with us, Fruit Loop." Jazz stated firmly, grabbing Danny's left shoulder. Sam and Tucker nodded and grabbed Danny too, Sam grabbing his right hand and Tucker grabbing his right shoulder.

"Hasn't anybody ever told you to keep your hands off of what is not yours, but belongs to somebody else?" Vlad asked darkly, pulling out a remote. He glanced down at it, and finding what he was looking for, pressed a small yellow button.

Danny screamed in pain, but stopped when Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had finally let go of him. And then, suddenly, the green glow that was surrounding him disappeared and he fell to the floor.

"Danny!" the three teens exclaimed at the same time. But when they touched him to try and help him up, they quickly let go when he screamed yet again in agony.

The three teens shot glares up towards Vlad.

"What did you do to him?" Tucker exclaimed.

"I did nothing. You're the one inflicting pain on him whenever you touch him." Vlad said, his grin widening. "Now then, since I know Daniel here isn't going to do anything about this," Vlad said, glancing down at the teen who was shaking in pain, "I suppose that either you three leave the easy way, or things might get complicated." Vlad said this as he let two pink ecto blasts form in his hands. "Which will it be?"

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz instantly pulled out guns from their bags.

Vlad sarcastically sighed. "I really wasn't wanting to do this…but oh well." he said mischievously throwing several ecto blasts around them, but not hitting them. The three teens shot back, only to get the weapons blasted out of their hands. Vlad grinned as he was about to really blast them when Danny suddenly sprang up and in front of them.

"You wanna hurt them? Then you'll have to go through me." Danny said shakily. Although you could tell he was scared, he had a look of determination painted on his face as he glared at Vlad.

Vlad gave a defeated sigh before lifting up the remote. "Well, if that's what you want, very well…" he said as he started to bring his finger to a button that would make him move out of the way.

But seeing this, and knowing that Vlad was only doing this to make him switch over, he started to let different plans run through his head.

_I could…distract him long enough for them to get away! But they would wait for me…That wouldn't work. What if I tried to fight him off? No, he would just force me to stop…._Danny thought. As much as he hated to admit it, there was only one way to make Vlad not hurt his friends and sister.

"Wait!" Danny exclaimed, catching Vlad's attention. But Vlad had been dawdling for a specific reason. He knew Danny would give in to save his loved ones. He had done it over, and over, and over again and he knew that this time would be no different.

"What?" Vlad asked in a bored tone of voice, his finger lingering over a button.

Danny gulped slightly. "I-what if-if I agreed?" Danny stuttered.

"Agreed to what, little badger?" Vlad asked innocently, putting a confused look on his face.

"I-if-I mean-if I agreed to-to…" Danny continued, not wanting at all to do this.

"To do…?" Vlad asked, raising an eyebrow and motioning for him to continue.

"If I j-joined you!" Danny burst out, tears leaking out of his eyes. Vlad's grin reappeared as he locked eyes with Daniel.

"Danny, you can't!" Sam exclaimed.

"Danny, don't do this!" Tucker added.

"No, Danny. There's gotta be another way!" Jazz tried to persuade.

But Danny and Vlad ignored the three teens' protests.

"Very well. But I want your loyalty. I will own you. You will do everything, exactly anything I say." Vlad warned.

Danny gulped, cringing at the 'I will own you' part. Oh how he didn't want to do this! And especially in front of his friends and sister!

"I know. But if it means that you won't harm them, then yes." Danny finally choked out, tears streaming down his face.

Vlad's grin only widened at this. "So you agree?" Vlad asked. But when Danny just gave him a pleading look, saying 'Please, not now! I'll do it when they leave', he pressed the matter. "I said, you agree?"

"I-I agree." Danny replied in almost a whisper, clenching his fists together and looking down, tears cascading down his cheeks.

* * *

**OK, sorry for:**

**How short it was.**

**The ending I left you with.**

**And for making Danny agree.**

**Please review and leave me your musings.**


	10. Musings

**Guess what I had for breakfast? *grins* I ate Vlad.**  
**Vlad: No you didn't. You had fruit loops.**  
**Me: Yah, that's what I said.**  
**Vlad: But that doesn't even make s-*realizes what I'm saying and grumbles***  
**LOL. Anyways, I'm going to center this chapter a lot on Danny. Why? Because I just want to get some things straight. Confusing? You'll see what I mean when you start. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Danny's friends and sister's just stared in disbelief at the young halfa. Danny just stood there, his hands clenched in fists, head hanging and tears dripping to the ground. Vlad floated in front of the four, his arms crossed and an evil grin on his face.

Everybody was silent, shocked by his decision, but each in a different reason.

His friends and sister were shocked just because of what he had said.

Vlad was shocked, but only slightly by how easy it had been.

And Danny? Danny was shocked by the words he had finally said, the words he had vowed never to say-or at least in this case. How could he let such distasteful words roll across his tongue to his arch-enemy? How? Because he cared about his friends and family. He didn't want them to get hurt. He would much rather take the fall then them getting harmed.

And it was this that was Danny's downfall. He was just so noble. He always put other's before him. He could be on his death bed, and he would worry about his friend acing a test they had been studying for weeks for. He could be failing every class-which, in fact he was almost-and he would only worry about the ghosts that invaded the town.

Yes, Danny was a very giving person. Even before he got his powers. Before he even became half ghost, he would always stand himself between a fellow friend and a bully, taking the hit or being stuffed in a locker. He would back up his parents whenever his sister, even though he loved her, would scold them for their ghost obsessions. Heck, he would even try and help Sam if he was at her house and her parents, who defiantly did not like him, were trying to make her try some silly dress on.

But what Danny didn't realize, was that even though it was a good thing for everybody else, it was terrible for him. The battle scars. The sleep deprivation. The failing grades. Everything. He noticed these things, but never paid them much mind as his ghost sense would go off and he would go and save the city yet again for who knows which time that week, that day alone.

His friends could defiantly see the results of the constant heroism that flooded his veins. And they were always trying to help. To help him see that he needed to worry about himself too. And just like Danny's nobleness going back even before his powers, it was the same for his friends and family. They always backed him up, knowing that if somebody didn't, he would get into some big trouble for his constant butting in.

And yet, Danny chose not to listen. He was far more concerned about their safety then his own. When they saw the injuries he acquired from the battles, he would simply say something like, "Don't worry about me. It'll heal fine. How's your arm?" or something else to turn the attention from him. And when he came home late, and his parents scolded him for being so, he would just take the punishment and go up to his room, just waiting for the next ghost to appear.

He knew that to protect those he loved, and everybody else, he had to sacrifice these things. Such as wanting to get good grades, to not get in trouble for coming home late almost every night, his dream of becoming an astronaut, for he knew that as long as he was Danny Phantom and protected the town, he could never go off for long increments of time to voyage through space. And maybe, yes maybe another sacrifice was being with the one he loved…

Perhaps that was the reason he never had told Sam, his one true love, that he cared so much about her. Not the kind of care that she had always seen, as her just being a friend, but much, much more. He wanted to be with her, but he knew better. His ghostly enemies already used his loved ones against him, so he knew that if they knew he cared more about her than he let on, then that would just make matters worse. They would start to target her, knowing he would do anything to save her.

And what a bittersweet thought that was now. The situation right now, was partially spotlighted on her. If he didn't do what he had just done, Vlad would've surely tried to harm them to get to him. So really, he had had no choice in the matter but to do the unthinkable.

And he knew what this decision would bring him. Pain, loneliness, and other feelings from being torn away from his loved ones.

But then there was the good things it would bring.

Like how Vlad would probably stop his schemes as long as he had Daniel by his side. And maybe he could give up his hate towards Jack-although it would probably always be there, he could at least swallow the feelings. And maybe, just maybe he could let Maddie go as long as he had his perfect half ghost son.

And surely the ghost numbers would go down, right? With Danny no longer interfering with them, and then not being able to fight him, they would very most likely leave the small town alone, having no true reason to go there.

And as much as he hated to admit it, Danny knew that with the power Vlad held, he could learn so much from him. He would still hold onto his own morals, not caving in to Vlad's bitterness, so as not to turn into him.

And so, honestly, it was better for everybody like this. Wasn't it? It had to be, didn't it? There really was no other way…Was there…?

"A very good choice, Daniel." Vlad finally said, snapping everybody back to reality. Danny just clenched his fists tighter and closed his eyes in an attempt to halt his spiraling, emotional sickness.

"Danny, you can't! Take it back Danny!" Sam exclaimed, tears running down her face as well. She had her arms folded upwards, pointing towards her face, her hands in sad fists.

"Danny, don't do this…" Jazz added, tears pouring down her face also.

"Dude, you can't." Tucker continued with tears of his own slipping from his eyes.

Danny took a shaky breath before looking up at them. They could see the obvious emotions swimming in his eyes as he shakily replied, "I have to. This is the way it has to be. Now just go. I can't let you guys get hurt." And not wanting to see the pained expressions on their face, he turned around and faced Vlad.

"There will be conditions towards this-" Danny gulped before continuing, "-_agreement_."

"Of course, I'll let you pick a few minor things. But first…" Vlad shot a glance at Danny's friends and sister, who were just staring at Danny, shock and pain in their tear filled eyes.

"Guys, go. I'll be fine. I promise." Danny said softly, unable to look at them, knowing the looks that their faces held.

But they didn't move. They didn't plan on leaving unless Danny was going too.

And able to tell his friends were refusing to go, he turned around, letting his pained eyes turn into cold ones to persuade them.

"I said leave. I can handle myself." he pleaded, seriousness in his voice.

"We'll be back to save you Danny. Don't forget that." Jazz said before grabbing Sam and Tucker by the hand and yanked them away towards the front of the mansion.

Danny closed his eyes sadly, turning back around to face Vlad, but he let his head hang low.

"Now then, those conditions…?" Vlad started with a curious, evil grin spreading on his pale blue face.

* * *

**Wow. I had my brother pre-read this, and he said it was very good. Well, the first half right before Vlad said it was a good choice. Why did I decide to get all emotional in those mixed musings? Because I just started a series that I thought wouldn't be good before and now I'm totally sucked in. Yes, the kind of book you turn the pages, not a fanfiction book. LOL. If you wanna know what I'm reading, ask in a review and I'll message back. But please, leave your own musings on this chapter.**


	11. Conditions

**Hey everybody, Nikki here (yes, that's my name if you didn't know.) To answer your questions of what book I am reading: At first, I thought it would be stupid. Then I decided to give it a chance. I am now reading Twilight. Great books actually. Never thought I'd be the one to enjoy romance…Anyways, we're not here to talk about the beautifully, sparkly, love-sick vampire, we are here to read this original story, by me. Please do enjoy!**

* * *

Jazz half dragged Danny's two friends out the door. But once they were out of the large mansion, Sam yanked her hand away.

"Jazz! What is up with you? We have to go and get Danny out of there!" Sam exclaimed, about to run back inside. But before she could even take one step, Jazz snatched the back of her shirt and continued to pull her away.

"Sam, I know we have to save him. But we can't really do that unless we have a plan and weapons, can we?" Jazz replied angrily, though her anger was not directed towards Sam at all. It wasn't even directed towards Danny's forced decision. No. It was completely centered on the evil man that had led to this terrible mess.

How could he be so heartless? Just ripping Danny away from them! And he had even made it as if he had just disappeared, leaving no one with any memory of the past week's events! It was just terribly cruel.

If Jazz didn't know better, she would've tried to take Vlad down right then and there, with her bare hands! Yes, Jazz would've lost every last bit of logic in her mind at that moment if she didn't care so much about her younger brother.

And what would it have proven, anyways? She would've attempted to hit him, but he would've obviously just slapped her away like some dish towel. Jazz knew that she was no match for Vlad with simple weapons-let alone her bare hands!

She loved her brother dearly, and even with the great mind she had, Jazz could only imagine the emotional turmoil that was swirling in his poor mind at the time he made his decision. And she knew he didn't want to do what he had done. The fear of being ripped away from them was clearly scrawled across his face when he told them to leave. And those tears were defiantly not fake.

But what could they do? Nothing right now but form a plan. And that plan might not even work. With Vlad's manipulating mind, even Jazz couldn't outsmart him. Yes, there was that incident with the nanobots, but that didn't count. So, was there really any way?

Sam didn't object this time to Jazz's pulling her away, for as much as she hated to admit it, Jazz was right. They could do nothing unless they had weapons and a fool-proof plan.

When Sam had seen the hurt and confused look in Danny's eyes, and the triumphant, evil look on Vlad's face, she just wanted to, well, as Jack Fenton would put it, 'rip him apart molecule by molecule.' But, like Jazz, she knew she wouldn't have stood a chance against the powerful older hybrid. With his twenty years' experience with his ghost powers, he would've just tossed her attacks away with the simple push of a finger.

And not to mention, that if she had tried to go up against him, if he didn't just push her back, he would've defiantly hurt Danny to get her to stop. So, what other choice did she have but to just object to Danny's forced decision and let Jazz drag her out of the evil man's mansion.

It was now that Sam's thoughts started to focus on Danny completely, pushing the thoughts of Vlad aside. She desperately wished she could see him one more time, knowing that if their plans failed, she might never see him again as long as Vlad had him. She wished she could have her hands held in his, tell him how much she cared. Although she already had, she wanted him to know. Just to never forget. That no matter what happened, she would always love him and that he would be out of there in no time. That she wouldn't sleep until he was safe.

And yet, she knew that might take a long time. Vlad had a way of twisting anything and everything to his liking. He was always one step ahead of them.

_But not this time._ Sam thought, determined with what they were going to plan to do. They were going to be the ones that were one step ahead this time, and Danny would be safe with them.

Tucker, who had surprisingly been quiet throughout the two girls' short argument and quick paced walk, was thinking similar thoughts. He had wanted nothing more than to get at Vlad, show him that he had no right to push Danny into agreeing with him. But like his female friend and male friend's older sister, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against him.

And so, the trio headed to school, all the while thinking of ways to free Danny.

* * *

Vlad pondered over Danny's requests. They really were simple, but some of them would be very hard to agree on.

"So, tell me your conditions again." Vlad said, trying to buy time to think.

Danny shifted uncomfortably in the couch seat he was currently sitting in. He had been hesitant to sit down, but he eventually did.

"Leave my friends and family alone, no scheming, and don't make me hurt anybody." Danny repeated. He was getting very edgy with Vlad's silence. He was very afraid that he wouldn't agree to these conditions and his decision had been made in vain.

Vlad was silent a moment more, deep in thought. He thought that he could easily leave his friends and sister alone as long as they stayed out of the way, and he could wait a while longer to get his revenge on Jack, but Maddie…She was different. He at least wanted her. He could deal with the other things, but he had a hard time choosing.

Daniel, or Maddie?

The perfect son, or the love of his life?

Vlad sighed internally. He supposed he could wait until Maddie came to him, which she just might if Daniel stayed missing long enough…

"Fine." Vlad finally said, standing up from the lounge chair he had been sitting in.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked in a shocked voice. Had Vlad really just agreed to his requests?

"I said fine, Daniel. But that's it." Vlad repeated. He then started walking towards the entry to the hallway, a small smile creeping up his face. "And now that you are with me, you are free of that room. Follow me to see where you will be staying from now on." And Vlad walked out the door.

Danny blinked in surprise, but quickly got to his feet and followed after, not wanting to make him angry right now. He was much to grateful for him agreeing to his conditions, that he didn't want to ruin his chances.

* * *

**Sorry I left you off right there and it barely had any Danny in it. I wanted to update really bad. Anyways, go check out my new one-shots I'm doing for the Bloogoo2 challenge, k? Please review.**


	12. Not My Room, The Room

**Hey, Nikki here, for a brand new chapter! Sorry about the having so very little Danny in the last chapter. I blame my clone.**  
**Amber: But I-**  
**Me: Quiet. Anyways. Please enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

Danny gazed around the room Vlad had brought him to. It had light blue walls, a four poster blue bed, glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, NASA and Dumpty Humpty posters, and just about everything Danny was into.

It almost made him want to be sick.

"So, you have your room…" Vlad started, walking Danny into the room. He then started pointing at some random doors around the room. "There is your bathroom, there's your closet, and I took the liberty of gathering some books you might enjoy reading in that room over there." Vlad said happily, ignoring Danny's queasy look. "I'll leave you to take a look around. If you need me, I'll be back down in the lounge we were just in." And with that Vlad left Danny alone in the room.

Danny looked around, and suddenly felt like he was going to puke. He ran over to one of the doors, hoping it was the bathroom. But when he opened the door, he found it was the closet, for he had not been paying too much attention to the man's directions.

Curiosity taking over, he strolled over to a set of fancy clothes and took a closer look at them. But seeing the size, he looked away in disgust.

How did the guy know his_ clothes_ size? That was just wrong! His interests were obvious for anybody to know, but to know his _clothing_ size? Suddenly Danny felt even more sick. He ran out of the room and managed to get to the bathroom on time.

Five minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom with a pale face. He sat down on the bed, trying to calm his stomach down. Not _his_ bed. _The_ bed.

Feeling able to walk around again, he went to the only door he hadn't ventured into yet: the library. When he walked in, he was flabbergasted. The room that looked as if it would only be the size of a small study was about the size of a normal master bedroom, the walls stuffed with books!

He walked over to a shelf, thinking how Jazz would love this sight of books.

Jazz…

Danny shook her out of his thoughts. No, he could not think about that right now. It wasn't good for him. There was nothing he could do about the situation, so it was better to not dwell on it. He grabbed a book, hoping he could find something to take his mind off of everything. But when he saw the title, he scowled and shoved it back in it's space. He did not feel like reading a book about _'Improving your teenage delinquent behavior.'_

_Real funny Vlad._ Danny thought sourly.

Not wanting to see what other books Vlad thought he might 'enjoy', Danny headed out of the large room, back into the main room.

Once again, not _his_ room. _The_ room.

He glanced at the bed, and not wanting to sit on it, he opted to sitting on the light blue carpet, his back pressed against a wall, letting his thoughts overwhelm him.

What had he done? He didn't want this at all. But if it meant protecting the ones he loved and cared about, what other choice had there been? And Vlad _had_ agreed to his conditions…

But how did he know that he was telling the truth? Since when was Vlad honest with the teen?

Of course, he had been telling the truth when he told him about wiping everybody's minds…

But it was just too hard to believe. What if he had made a big mistake? What if joining him was worse than what would've happened if he hadn't? What if Vlad didn't keep his promise and he hurt his friends and family? What if Vlad made _him_ hurt his friends and family?

There were so many unknown 'what if's' that Danny didn't know the answers to…

And all he could do was just sit it out. Hope everything fixed on it's own. For he could not try, because he couldn't ruin any chance he has at Vlad leaving his loved ones alone…

_Knock, knock!_

Danny looked up as the door creaked open and Vlad appeared in the doorway.

"Dinner is ready, Daniel." Vlad informed him. Dinner already? Had he honestly been lost in his thoughts that long? Last time he had known, it was early morning, then sometime around nine when his friends and sister had left. And it might've been around noon when Vlad left him up here….

Was time going to go by this quickly while he stayed with his arch-enemy?

"I'm not hungry." Danny murmured, burying his face behind his folded up knees, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Danny heard a sigh and footsteps coming near him, so he tensed his body. But Vlad just snatched his right arm and dragged Danny into a standing position.

"Yes, you are hungry. You haven't eaten today at all, and you haven't eaten in days even though I've provided you with food. Now you are going to come down and eat." Vlad said sternly, starting to drag Danny to the door.

But even though Danny knew he was stuck here, and that these attempts were just going to end in vain, he continued to object. He yanked his hand out of Vlad's grasp, taking a step back away from the man. Vlad spun around to grab Danny and met his glare.

"I said, I'm not hungry. And I'm not listening to you." Danny said firmly.

Vlad just glared at him a moment more before snatching his wrist one more time, this time much tighter and dragged him out of the room. Danny struggled to break free, but Vlad kept his hold tight.

"I think you may have forgotten that you serve me now. Therefore, you do as I tell you, no questions asked." Vlad said coldly.

Danny, who could only follow the man, replied quickly, "I wasn't asking why I had to eat. I refused!" He tugged his arm back but was still unable to break away. Suddenly he got an idea and tried to turn his hand intangible. But when he did, Vlad turned intangible right with him.

Danny stumbled in shock, almost falling on his face at the reaction.

"There's another trick the bracelet has. I will absorb anything you do and will copy it as long I'm touching you." Vlad said smugly, still walking down the hallway and started to bring them down the steps, for Danny's room was on the second floor of the large mansion.

Danny tripped and almost fell as he was dragged down the steps. He openly glared at the man's back before glancing down at his hand. He willed green energy to form in his hand. But when he tried to release it, he screamed in agony and Vlad had to stop, for he was now literally dragging the teen.

"Tsk, tsk Daniel. You should no better." Vlad scolded. Danny groaned as he lifted himself from the ground, Vlad still holding on tightly to the boy's wrist. Danny glared at Vlad, not knowing what to say. And just then, Vlad continued to bring Danny to the dining room.

The two hybrids ate in silence, Danny hesitantly picking at his food and shooting constant glares at Vlad all the while. In the past half hour of eating, he had only taken two bites, fearing it could be contaminated with something.

Vlad, who had just finished and having seen Danny wasn't going to eat anymore than the obvious two bites he had reluctantly taken, dabbed his mouth politely with a napkin and stood up.

He walked over to the entrance before glancing back at Danny.

"You're free to go to your room now Daniel, seeing as you're not going to eat any more." Vlad said calmly. Not getting a response, he turned around to leave but stopped when he heard Danny mutter something and heard his chair scrape against the floor. "What was that?"

Danny walked over to the entrance, passed Vlad slightly, wondering if he should repeat himself. But knowing Vlad was expecting an answer, he turned around and glared at the man.

"I said, it will never be my room." Danny repeated himself darkly. And with that, he turned back around and headed up to 'the' room. Vlad watched him leave before going in the opposite direction to his lounge.

* * *

**There! Plenty of Danny! Please review!**


	13. Author's Note

*is wondering if you guys will be mad at me* Well, I was writing the next chapter, and I had a whole page written out when I realized that it looked more like a catcher-upper, first chapter to a sequel kind of thing.

So guess what?

This story is put to an end, and this is becoming a three part story! I have most of chapter one written up, which is mostly what I said up there ^.

So, I'll have the next part up soon, which I think I'm just gonna name **The Halfa's Apprentice Part 2: Finding the Hero**. Or something like that. Anyways, give me your thoughts and tell me whether or not this is a bad idea.

Bye!

-Nikki Graves


End file.
